for_you_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
NAKAMURA HIDEKI
Hideki is a student that attends ' Ouran High School' and is the president of the Newspaper Club. __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Hideki is not like most Nakamura who has some sort of charisma and control over others. Rather he is someone that many considers to be the "Reject Nakamura" as most of the time he stutters. Despite his very high grades, he has very low-esteem due to the fact that he is not as good as his cousins. He has trouble speaking to people and is usually scared of never being good enough. He usually keeps complaints in his head and would rather apologize than start a fight. However he is also very kind and tries to help people when he can and to those he has befriend with, they will have his loyalty. A lover rather than a fighter, he would rather see people happy even if it is at his own cost. 'HISTORY' Hideki is the younger brother of Shuuichi by one year. As a young child, he was often compared with his brother in which he was always the worse one having one year of experience behind. However, he did get along with Chase and Shinkuto. The two played with each other quite often as they grew up and the competition between their generation grew, the three started to split up. Hideki who was in the middle had kept quiet of his jealousy for Shinkuto as well and tried to talk to the two of them. Then around middle school, he met Shinkuto's girlfriend, Miyuki who he talks to from time to time. 'SYNOPSIS' 'INTRODUCTION ARC' Hideki is first seen with Miyuki sneaking into school at night. He did not understand why she had called him out to school until she asked him to date her. At first he was quite surprised due to the fact that he had never dated anyone. However, after regaining himself, he had accepted to the idea of dating her even though he does not know what she saw in him. Later he ran into Lilith who had heard that he was dating Miyuki from Momoko. When the girl saw how much of a wimp he was, she had decided to give him training so that he could become a better man for the Tsukami. Wanting to become a stronger person, he had agreed to the training. 'SUMMER CAMP ARC' In the Summer Camp Arc, Lilith had decided to do the training despite the fact that they were on a field trip. For the majority he had been trained by Lilith which was usually the girl chasing him with her shovel trying to whack him over the head. 'HAUNTED HOUSE' During the Haunted House, Hideki had ran into Lilith during the incident where they were locked in. He had no idea what was going and was scared. However, when he saw his upperclassman, he had been glad to see her again and started to follow her because he didn't want to die. As he followed Lilith, he also started to text Miyuki who was very worried about him. However, the brunette had destroyed his phone in the middle of his texts. 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL' Hideki had volunteered for the New Year Festival as someone who did lottery drawings. A man who had introduced himself as Ookami Koutsetsu, had came up to him and tried his drawing but as he did, Lilith also came up. When Hideki noticed that the two knew each other he became curious but was not given information. When the man left, Lilith had muttered about not liking him before telling Hideki to forget everything. However, he did not and became even more curious about it. 'KURORU FAMILY SECRET I' After the festival, Hideki had noticed that Lilith had not been trying to train him anymore. In fact she was outright avoiding him making the boy quite curious as to why. One day when he came to her class, he had tried to talk to her to ask her why she had been avoiding him. When she tried to evade his question, he had yelled at her which caused her to run away. Being determined to find out why, he had chased after her to the outside of the school before grabbing her wrist and demanding once again to know why. She had apologized to him telling him that she couldn't tell him why. Instead, she promised him to not avoid him anymore and although he didn't get to learn why, he had accepted that. 'YOITE REVENGE ARC' While Yoite was gone, Hideki had came to Miyuki's house one day to try to check up on her. As he talked to the girl, she told him of her father's passing and he had spent the rest of the day trying to comfort the girl. 'VALENTINE EVENT ARC' For the Valentine Event, he was paired up with Christian but the two did not do much. Rather he appeared during the dance where he had met Toshiko and Sayomi. As the two talked, Lilith took his hand and started to teach him how to dance so that he can dance with Miyuki. Ironically though, the two had only danced with each other until Ai interrupted them. Lilith then realized she was missing a soccer game and went away, Hideki having no one else to talk to, had decided to do the same as well. When they returned back to Tokyo, Ai kidnapped the boy and started to interrogate if he was cheating on Miyuki. When he told the girl that he was not cheating on Miyuki, she had let him go. 'KUROSU FAMILY SECRET II' One day, when Hideki had went to retrieve a notebook on the rooftop of the school, he had came to Lilith and Yoite fighting. Not understanding why, he had stared when he saw Lilith about to punch Yoite. Not wanting the Tsukami to get hurt, he had pushed him in the way and gotten hurt himself. However because of his interference, he was able to stop the fight between the two. As he listened on the conversation, he learned about Lilith's father's drug deals with the Tsukami. When Lilith had left, Yoite had decided to talk to Hideki alone making him promise to keep this a secret and to protect Lilith in Yoite's place. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN ARC' 'School Festival' During the festival, Hideki was in charge of his talent booth to which he had mainly sold tickets until Lilith had came to visit him. When she did he had decided to go around and show her the school festival during her visit before going back to work. 'Lockdown' Hideki was placed in the same group as Kimiko, Clear, Tadao and Haru. While for the majority of the beginning he had stayed silent in fear due to how imposing Hiro is, he soon came into shock when he saw both Kimiko and Haru shot in front of him. He was unable to fully grasp the scene and when Yanmei, Ren and Vincent came to rescue him, he was dragged away by Vincent. 'Aftermath' Like all the Nakamuras, Hideki showed up for the funeral and had stayed silent not talking to anyone. After the funeral, he had went to visit Lilith who was in the hospital and broke down in front of her because of the death of his cousin. As he cried, Lilith had comforted him telling him that everything will be okay. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'NAKAMURA' In his family, he is known as the "Reject Nakamura" due to the fact that his personality is very different from them. He is often compared with his brother and usually feels himself to be worse than his brother that people seem to love. He has jealousy of Shinkuto's skills because of his parents complaining about how he isn't as good as his cousin and he is very submissive to Momoko quickly bending to her will. 'TSUKAMI MIYUKI' Miyuki is the girl that Hideki is currently dating. He was introduced to her by Shinkuto and although the two did not talk to each other much during middle school, one night she called him out and asked him to be her boyfriend. After overcoming the shock he had agreed to start dating her. Although he did not understand why she is dating someone like him, he is trying to become a man worthy of her. 'KUROSU LILITH' Lilith is Hideki's training and someone who is training Hideki to become a better man. At first he started out fearing but also respecting her. However he also saw her weak side as much as he had seen her. While she might insult him most of the time, she continues to help him which is something he truly appreciates. He wants to protect Lilith and along the way she also becomes one of his sources for strength. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Nakamura Category:Ouran High Category:Newspaper Club